


Tie Breaker

by ZenTheRainbowUnicorn (FlightlessPhoenix)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessPhoenix/pseuds/ZenTheRainbowUnicorn
Summary: “Tsk, tsk, Yoosung~” Seven says, stretching out his fingers before relaxing once again. “How do you know you’re worthy of your girlfriend when you can’t defeat poor Seven Zero Seven at a video game?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used Cheritz’s naming convention of not-quite-the-brand-name, see if you can tell what games I’m referring to, haha ;)

“Seven! You’ll get sick if you eat the dough before I’ve baked it!”

Seven guiltily removes his hand from the bowl and licks the cookie dough off his fingers. “It’s really good, though~” he says, smiling. You move the bowl farther away and motion with your fingers for him to back up.

“You’ll ruin your appetite if you keep eating,” you say. “And after I’ve put all this work into the meal, too!”

Yoosung returns from the living room and gives Seven his best withering glare. It’s not terribly effective. “Are you bothering her?” he asks.

Seven grins and holds up his hands in mock surrender, then notices there’s still a bit of cookie dough on his finger and licks it off. “Nope~” he says.

“Sev-en!” Yoosung whines. “You’re lucky she invited you for dinner in the first place; don’t be mean!”

It’s true; Seven’s very glad you invited him for dinner. He’d been working day and night on an assignment for the agency all month and finally finished it a few days ago. You’d fretted over his health the whole time and told him you’d make him a proper meal when he the assignment was over, and well, here he is.

“Hey, Yoosung,” Seven says, an idea forming in his mind, “want to play a game of Super Crash Bros 4? You didn’t sell it after our match last year~?”

“Of course I still have it!” Yoosung says, his cheeks reddening. “You won’t beat me so easily this time!” He looks over at you, still shaping the cookie dough into balls and dropping them onto your baking sheet. “O-oh, is it all right if we go to the living room for a bit? Do you need help? It’ll get Seven out of your hair for a bit…”

You smile and shake your head. “I’m fine. Go have fun.”

“You’re on!” Yoosung shouts, and grabs Seven’s wrist to pull him out of the kitchen. This would certainly be amusing.

***

“Noo! Seve—shit! That’s… you can’t do that–! Ahhh!” There’s a boom sound effect and you wonder if Yoosung’s charaacter has been punted off the screen. Another boom a moment later confirms your suspicions. “Nnnoooooo!” Yoosung cries.

Even though you’re still in the kitchen preparing dinner, it’s pretty obvious to you what’s been happening so far. Seven keeps giggling evilly every time Yoosung gets really agitated, which is a lot.

“Gahh, okay!” Yoosung says over what sounds like victory music. “Best five out of nine! I’m picking the stage this time. And you super can’t play Samas anymore, that’s totally cheating!”

“Aww, but she’s so cool~” Seven coos. “You wanna play her instead?”

“Yes!” Yoosung says. “Wait, no! I mean – just pick someone else!”

“If you insist~”

You set the timer for your casserole and put it into the oven, then join the boys in the living room at last to watch their latest match. Seven is lounging comfortably across most of the couch, in stark contrast to Yoosung’s high-strung position at the edge of his seat. You sit between the two of them but instead of sitting up to give you more room, Seven simply puts his feet in your lap. …He’s wearing Nyan Cat socks. You giggle a little but don’t complain, though when Yoosung glances at the two of you his face grows red.

“Start the match already!” he says, his voice a little higher than usual. Seven presses a button on his controller and the two characters appear on the screen along with a countdown. **3… 2… 1… GO!**

Yoosung charges towards Seven’s character and he mashes buttons wildly, but Seven simply jumps over him and hits him from the other side, nearly knocking him off of the platform. Yoosung leans forward further on the couch, so much so that he’s barely even sitting on the cushion. He continues to rush brazenly towards Seven’s character, determined to deal some damage. Sometimes Seven’s feet twitch in your lap when he’s particularly close to losing a life, but he always manages to get back on the platform somehow and attack again.

One final punt from Seven, and Yoosung’s character vanishes off-screen in a ball of light. **GAME!** declares the screen, and Yoosung lets out a cry of anguish.

“Tsk, tsk, Yoosung~” Seven says, stretching out his fingers before relaxing once again. “How do you know you’re worthy of your girlfriend when you can’t defeat poor Seven Zero Seven at a video game?”

Yoosung’s eyes flick towards you and he almost looks… panicked? You shake your head. “Don’t let him get to you,” you say, laying a hand on his arm. “He’s just teasing.”

Yoosung looks at your hand, and then at Seven’s feet in your lap, and seems to come to some sort of decision. “Play me in LOLOL,” he says, his voice quivering slightly. He adds in a quieter tone, “Then I’ll prove I’m worthy of you.”

You squeeze his arm, but he doesn’t respond. His mind is made up, then; best to let him go through with it.

The boys bring their laptops and set them up across from each other on the coffee table, almost as though they’re playing BattleSubmarine. Yoosung has a steely look in his eyes, and Seven seems to be sparkling behind his striped glasses. This is going to be… interesting.

You can’t say you really understand all of how LOLOL works, but you _can_ read body language, and ten minutes into the match Yoosung is sweating buckets. One hand moves furiously over the keyboard, while the other jerks back and forth on the mouse, clicking wildly. The odds… don’t seem to be in his favour.

Yoosung’s attention is glued to his monitor, but Seven glances up at you for just a moment and winks. Right after, Yoosung lets out a triumphant yell. “Ha! Take that, Seven!”

The match continues for a few more minutes, and the tides seem to have turned in Yoosung’s favour at last. There’s a final explosion sound effect and Yoosung leaps up from the living room floor. “YESSS!” he shouts, exuberant. He punches the air and turns in a little circle, then abruptly seizes your shoulder and pulls you off the couch to press his lips to yours. You’re so surprised you barely register what’s happening before he pulls away, his face a million shades of red.

“Oh my god, I didn’t even think – I should have asked – I’m so sorry –!” He covers his face with his hands and you can hear Seven laughing as he stands up.

“Good game, Yoosung,” he says, a huge grin on his face. He blows you a little kiss. “Looks like I won’t be stealing your heart this time, sweetie~”

Just then, your oven timer goes off. You ruffle Yoosung’s hair. “Go wash up, you two,” you say. “Time to eat.”

* * *

 

You hand a soapy plate to Yoosung to dry. He’s been pretty quiet since Seven left, which isn’t usually like him. You wonder if he’s upset about something.

“Do you…” Yoosung begins, and you look up from your sink full of dishes. He’s looking at the plate he’s drying, not meeting your gaze. “Do you think… Seven went easy on me?” he asks.

You think of Seven’s wink and the sudden shift in Yoosung’s favour. “…No, I don’t think he went easy on you,” you say. “You beat him all on your own, Yoosung.”

He puts the plate back in the cupboard and looks at you carefully. “I appreciate you saying that, but… I think he did go easy on me. He’s really good at LOLOL – someone like me wouldn’t be able to beat him so easily.”

He picks up another plate from the sink and looks down at it as he dries. “I’m sorry I got so worked up over it, too,” he says. “I’m just… I’m always so afraid I’ll lose you.”

You set your washcloth down and wipe some of the bubbles off your hands on the edge of the sink. “Yoosung,” you say, “Come here for a moment.”

He sets the plate down and takes a step closer to you, looking like a dejected puppy. You grab the front of his hoodie with one soapy hand and press your lips to his, hard. He’s surprised at first, but then his arms wrap around your shoulders and he holds you close. “I’m not going anywhere,” you whisper against his lips. “I promise.”

His cheeks are warm and you can hear his breath hitch in his throat. “You’re going to kill me with how cute you are, hehe,” he says. “…Thank you for choosing me.”


End file.
